Kana Liones
Kana Liones '(カナラ イオネス ''Kanara Ionesu) is the other main female protagonist, the fourth adoptive princess of the Kingdom of Liones, an alleged survivor from the the Kingdom of Danafor. She is the twin sister of Elizabeth Liones looking exactly like her. The third and last reincarnation of the Goddess Kana, the Supreme Deity`s other daughter 3000 years ago. Appearance Due to being Elizabeth Liones`s twin sister in appearance alone she looks like her. Kana is a beautiful woman of slender yet curvaceous figure and regular height. Her complexion/skin tone is very pale, large light blue eyes which turn orange when accessing her Goddess powers. Despite being Elizabeth`s twin she is not a human instead she was reincarnated as a Goddess killed by Meliodas who after killing her gave her the ability to reincarnate as a Goddess with no memories of her past self. Her long silver hair reaches her waist with Kana tying it into a ponytail. Her bangs firstly covered her right eye but later stopped, later ending with a similar hairstyle to her original incarnation. Kana wears a blue earring with the symbol of the Liones royal family, compromising of the sun, the moon, and stars. Later she stops wearing it leaving some difference between her and her twin sister Elizabeth. Eventually she cuts her hair short to about shoulder-length to get her hair out of her face making it easier to tell her and her twin sister apart. At the start, Kana wore Holy Knight armor as she was a member of the Holy Knights. Despite being a Goddess she is shown to bear no wings later gaining them when she regains her memories as a Goddess. Personality Much like her elder sister Veronica Liones, Kana is a bit of a tomboy preferring to roughhouse instead of play princess. She is hot-tempered much like her original goddess self, and loves fighting as much as she loves to train with Veronica honing her sword skills. She hates dressing up in a dress and does not desire jewels. Very confident in her battle abilities she prefers to spend all of her time honing her sword skills. Unlike her twin sister Elizabeth, Kana is willing to do everything it takes to defend her family going as far to give up her life, or throwing herself in front of a blade to defend her family. However her love for all of her people is what makes Kana such a admirable person. She knows there is no distinction between right or wrong in the world. She defines people as something more than being in the right or wrong side of things. Her kind-hearted but warrior take on issues concerning Liones is what makes her great as she refuses to give up. Sometimes Elizabeth has to remind her that her life is precious as well. The members of the Ten Commandments have noted that barring the fact that she is a member of the Goddess Clan her courage to stand up to them and attempt to rescue Meliodas. After eventually finding out the truth from Zeldris about her past life, Kana began to regain memories of her past life becoming more like her past life but this time she held no prejudge towards the Demon Race like her past life did. She is more friendly towards the Ten Commandments, understanding their reasons for doing the crimes they did. Her selfless and bravery are first seen when she goes up Hendrickson alone after he injects the blood of the Grey Demon into his bloodstream determined to save her twin sister and fellow Holy Knights from harm. The Seven Deadly Sins respected for the fact that she was unwilling to let herself be saved and did it herself even if her injuries were severe. She displayed the power she held as the former reincarnation against Hendrickson confirming their suspicions to be correct as she was a Goddess. As a child she lashed out at everything and everybody standing in her way of becoming a Holy Knight like her idol Dreyfus. History Kana is the third reincarnation of the Goddess Kana, as she has only reincarnated three times since the death of the original Goddess at the hands of Meliodas during the Ancient Holy War. Meliodas had saved her by giving her to Cain who made his way out of the fire saving her. Eventually she was found by King Bartra Liones and the Great Holy Knight of Liones, Zaratras with Cain watching over her. Bartra and his wife Caroline, the first predicting that Kana would be adopted by them, and adopting her as their fourth child. During her time as a toddler, Kana grew attached to Dreyfus, who would act as her bodyguard. He is also the one who taught Kana the art of the sword and she modeled herself after Dreyfus becoming an actual Holy Knight several years before the Seven Deadly Sins were even founded. As a child, Kana lashed out at everybody because she didn`t want to be near everybody. Eventually her parents cornered her making her spill everything. Ten years before, the start of the story a six-year-old Kana helped her six-old twin sister Elizabeth when trying to help the Seven Deadly Sins to escape the castle after they were cornered by the Holy Knights of Liones, which nearly caused Meliodas to go berserk but he was immediately stopped by Merlin, who knocked him out to avoid a disaster like Danafor. After the Holy Knights staged the coup, Kana escaped from the castle with her twin sister Elizabeth who was clad in rusting armor, and began a journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins. By the time she reached Kayne Village, Elizabeth`s armor was rusted and Kana was trying to keep the Holy Knights off their trail. Abilities and Equipment Due to being the current reincarnation and only reincarnation of the Supreme Deity's powerful other daughter, Kana possesses immense powers based on light, rapidly heal everybody in the Kingdom of Liones, and unintentionally causing plant life to instantly grow throughout the entire Kingdom when first awakened. Even before awakening her memories, she was capable of using spells that her former Goddess Self used. Upon the return of her memories, Kana`s already amazing control over her power increased even more when her memories returned bringing her true power back. During the alliance of Stigma and the Seven Deadly Sins, Kana defends the alliance by making a cage of light around them. She was able to counter Hell-Blaze Techniques alone with just her power. Abilities * '''Ark 「聖櫃''アーク Seiki (Āku); literally meaning "Holy Chest"」: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that can create light particles. It can be used in different ways such as energy beams, explosions, barriers, or extremely large blades. It is mainly used to counteract darkness by disintegrating it with light, but it also can cause great physical damage to the targets. Offensively, Kana utilizes Ark as her main attack method, using on a considerable and large massive scale. Even before regaining her memories using Ark to keep her twin sister Elizabeth and King Arthur safe even touching her barriers causes even high-ranked Demons like the Ten Commandments some pain. Like her original incarnation, Kana is capable of folding her wings into her back making them dissapear into her back until she had need of them. Some time later, her Ark grew in size as she had regained her memories of her past life making her even more of a deadly enemy to the Demon Race. * '''Let There Be Light'「光ひかりあれ Hikari Are」: Just like her original incarnation, Kana is enclosed in a swirling tornado of her own magical energy. Crossing her arms, Kana fires off drill-shaped projectiles purifying massive darkness and extracting it from the target, including any lingering hatred the dead may leave behind that prevents them from fully passing on, even when inside a host. It can also be used to rip darkness off someone's body, including the Indura form of the Demon Clan. * Invigorate「健すこやかなれ Sukoyakanare」: Kana raises her arm channeling her power and rapidly heals her targets, counteracting negative effects such as strong corrosive substances or recover health and stamina, either for severe or minor damages. If not controlled enough, this healing power has the opposite effect on demons, hurting them and repelling their power. She is shown using this power to heal Elizabeth when she is badly injured as a little girl. * Tranquilize「安やすらかなれ Yasurakanare」: Kana outstretches her arms and creates a purifying mist. It is strong enough to expel centuries-worth of demonic miasma out of Zeldris. * Healing: Even though she is not a druid she possesses powers of healing. Kana despite her previous self having no powers of healing have gained them after she spotted Elizabeth getting hurt. She is shown using this ability to heal Meliodas when they are fighting Hendrickson. Dreyfus and Dendrickson have both noted that her healing power surpass that of the master`s druids matching Elizabeth her twin sister in healing magic, * Dragon`s Roar: Like her original incarnation, Kana has developed a mysterious power that allows her to combine her Goddess powers with Demons, and other races. Kana is shown using it when going up against Estrossa. * Flight: Kana has displayed the ability to call upon her original wings for flight purposes. Her wings have been shown to sink into Kana`s skin when not in use. Equipment * Holy Knight Armor: Prior to her encounter with Meliodas, Kana wears her Holy Knight armor with a sword that she combines with her Goddess Powers to have some measure of control over them. Power Level Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Kana respects Meliodas because as she is one of the Seven Deadly Sins she will follow Meliodas until her death. She is shown disobeying only when she is trying to save somebody who desperately needs help. The two see each other as comrades in arms and they are often seen drinking together. Diane and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins see Kana as a one of their trusted comrades. However it is shown that Kana requested to be raised by mostly Meliodas and was often seen running around with Meliodas. Out of all of the Seven Deadly Sins it believed that he is the one sin she requested time after time. Diane Initially, Diane rather disliked Kana though the latter wasn`t thinking of Meliodas in a romantic light. However when she attacked Hendrickson despite the consequences of dying and leaving her sister alone. Diane is inspired by Kana`s spirit and determination allowing the two to be closer. Diane notes that her selfless acts to save other Knights like her is just part of her personality. After learning of her original incarnation the Goddess Kana and her death at the hands of Meliodas, Diane started to understand her a little more. Diane also mentioned to Gilthunder, her protective nature over her comrades like when she attacked Hendrickson to save her comrades from certain death even when she knew she would die. The two are seen as good friends now that protect and defend each other. Diane knows that sometimes Kana needs help and doesn`t show it. Merlin The two are shown as research partners researching interesting information together in a safe environment. Though the two may not talk with each other much they are on good terms with each other. King King recognizes her power as something not to be messed with and sees her as a fellow Deadly Sins. As Kana is part of the original Seven Deadly Sins that didn`t have Elizabeth on their team back then, the two know each other in a deep and meaningful way. After King gives up from ever trying to tell Diane that he once knew her he turned to Kana for help. Though she tried her best to give him the best advice, King messed up. Escanor When she meets Escanor she asks him if he remembers her at all to which the latter replies that he does not. They are shown to get along as they often ask each other for advice. Gowther The two hate each other and see each other as enemies that they would like to kill. Family Barta Liones Kana, though not related to her father by blood loves her father those she shows it in a different way than her twin sister by fighting a apprentice Holy Knight and winning. Margaret Liones Kana loves her adopted sister and admires her for her wisdom. Veronica Liones Kana and Veronica love each other every much, with the latter dismayed over her supporting of the Holy Knights, and Veronica`s dismay over her supporting of the Seven Deadly Sins who she say are controlling Kana making her work for them. Boar Hat Hawk The two see each other as comrades with Kana admiring Hawk`s bravery and saving Meliodas from Hendrickson. When Hawk is killed by Hendrickson her sadness allowed her to awaken fully as a Goddess using Ark to fully demolish the landscape behind Hendrickson and underneath his feet. Elaine Since Elaine was watching over Ban through the Capital of the Dead, she soon learned of Kana after she learned of Meliodas and Elizabeth. The two respect each other with secrets and support each other in battle. Holy Knights Gilthunder When she was younger, Kana saw Gilthunder as her elder big brother while growing up later switching to Meliodas when she an elder child. The two see each other as former comrades from Kana`s time in the Holy Knights before the attempted coup by the Holy Knights. They appear to respect each other deeply and trust each other. Griamore The two didn`t interact much aside from the occasional conversation that occurred between them. However after learning of her time as a Holy Knight underneath the guidance of Meliodas as her captain was awed by her feats. He is displeased that she seems to be a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and sees her as a manipulated person that is controlled by Meliodas. Howzer The two are friendly rivals in wrestling and they seem to trust each other very much. Goddess Clan Mael It is said that Mael was in love with her original incarnation before her original incarnation died at the hands of a Demon Clan Member. When he meets Kana Liones as Estrossa he notes that she looks exactly like her original incarnation. Sairel Not much is known about their relationship. Tarmiel Not much is known about their relationship. Zaneri Zaneri respects her power and supports her so much so that she is even called Lady Kana by him. Demon Clan Derieri The two are rivals, and deeply respect each other. Fights Great Fight Festival arc * Kana & Carissa vs. Yuletide & Crystalline: Win Corand arc * Seven Deadly Sins vs. Mescula: Win Prelude to the New Holy Grail War arc * Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chandler: Indecesive Current arc * King, Diane, Elizabeth, and Kana vs. Mael: Interrupted Quotes "I wish that our world was a better place but oh well."-Kana to Elizabeth '"Rage clouds your minds."-Kana to Seven Deadly Sins (Death of Meliodas) Category:Characters Category:Former Holy Knight Category:Female Characters Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Goddess Category:Goddess Clan Category:Royalty